World of Ruin
by MonksyD
Summary: A lone man carries out his daily routine with his companion in a world of destruction when a portal opens before him, changing his life.


World of Ruin

* * *

Heavy footsteps woke him up, like always. He always walked by in the morning. Shifting in his dark hazmat suit, a lone man rose from his makeshift bed and stepped out into what he thought was a nice living area. In reality, it was just a grey, rusted room of rubble and scrap, filled with remnants of the roofs supports and rubbish piles. He stretched and grabbed a plastic, silvery bag and a bottle of water. He flipped open his suit and quickly poured the tasteless powder and water into his mouth and swallowed the concoction. He walked over to a large pipe.

"Well, time to meet Mr. Glutton." he said cheerily.

He clamored up and out of the pipe and came face to gaping void with a large creature that's body was little more than a giant blue maw with a small black head sitting on to head. Large tentacles that were mouths too swaying from side to side.

"Hey there Mr. Glutton! How are you?" he asked jumping out of the pipe.

"GrrGaagRRump!" it screeched.

"He, hungry? Don't worry, we'll find you something."

The man walked in front of the beast, looking around, as it followed close behind.

"Have you seen your friends lately? I haven't." he asked casually.

"Grraguu…" Mr. Glutton roared in a low tone.

"Yeah, there have been a lot less of them around. I guess food is getting scarce. We may need to move to another island soon. You haven't eaten all the boats, have you?" he asked.

"Grah!...Urmp…" Mr. Glutton's head looked to the side.

"Ha, don't worry, we'll figure it out."

The two continued wandering through the ruins of the buildings, Mr. Glutton shoveling stray bits of metal and debris into it's mouth. The man sighed.

"We may need to knock down the apparel shop. I wanted to keep that up but you need it more than me." he whispered.

Mr. Glutton looked at him, not moving.

"You can do it, your food is more important than memories."

Mr. Glutton walked over to a dilapidated building that had a large glass window on it with old, weathered clothes sitting in it. With a single stroke, it used a tentacle to smash the side of the building, bring it down. Mr. Glutton then proceeded to throw large chunks of of cement and brick into it's mouth, devouring the building. After 20 minutes, only broken stray rubble was left. Mr. Glutton roared loudly.

"Still hungry? Let's go."

The man started to walk away and the beast ran after him. They continued deeper into the ruins and came to a glowing pit spitting fire and radiation. Some scrap metal sat at its edge.

"You can eat that right?" he asked.

Mr. Glutton ran forward and began to eat the rubble.

"You keep eating, I need to head back for something."

The man turned and left the creature eating away at the scrap.

He walked back through the ruins and debris, passing several discarded notices and an electric screen. It flashed a picture of a beach every few seconds before looping, playing corrupted, distorted music. He looked at it.

"I wonder if they remade everything?" he wondered out loud.

He reached his base and climbed back into the pipe. As he began rummaging through the piles of rubbish for a detox machine. A flash caught his eye. He turned to see a corner of his base was beginning to twist and turn, before suddenly ripping open and blinding white portal appeared. He heard an odd cry before someone in a white and blue suit was thrown out of it, face down. He stepped back as they jumped to their feet and quickly shed the suit, packing it away. She had white hair in dual braids over her shoulders. She wore a black top with a skull on it and tore jean shorts. A blue bow was in her hair. She turned and saw him, smiling as she did the alolan greeting.

"Oh, did they figure out how to use portals to teleport?" he asked.

"Umm...no?" she answered hesitantly.

"Ahh, then you're from another world. Nice to meet you. You can exit by going through that pipe." he said pointing at it.

"Thanks!" she thanked running up to and out of the pipe.

He waved before returning to the piles.

After a few minutes, he lifted up a small machine.

"There. Now to go check on Mr. Glutton and that girl."

He made his way out of the pipe and looked toward where Mr. Glutton was. He saw the girl was walking up behind it. He smiled.

"Aww, Mr. Glutton is going to have a new friend."

As he walked towards them, the girl touched it's tail. Mr. Glutton spun around and stared at her. She took out a red and white ball.

"W-Wait...no, what are you doing?!" he yelled, putting the machine down and running.

She throw the ball into the air and a light blue creature came out of it.

"Glaceon, ice beam!" she ordered.

The creature fired a beam of ice that hit Mr. Glutton in the head, ice quickly encasing it. She took out a blue ball and throw it at it, Mr. Glutton turning into light and getting sucked into it. The ball shook a few times before stopping, a low click sounding. She picked up the ball just as he arrived.

"W-What did you do to Mr. Glutton?!" he asked frantically.

"I caught it. Why?" she asked.

"B-But...he was…"

She smiled.

"Don't worry, you don't have to deal with that Ultra Beast anymore." she said walking away.

"No...wait!"

She began to quickly run back to his base. He ran after her, but she was faster. By the time he reached and slid down the pipe, she had already gotten her blue and white suit on.

"W-Wait!" he yelled in a horse voice.

"Bye Mister!" she said jumping through.

"NO!" he screamed jumping at the portal as it shifted and warped, before disappearing.

He landed where it just was, grabbing at the air.

"NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! Give me back Mr. Glutton! Please!" he begged to no one.

He lay on the ground for a few seconds, tears running down his face onto his suit's viser.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed crouching on the ground.

After a minute, he looked up, still crying.

"What am I...going to do now?" he whispered, before falling onto the ground again "Mr. Glutton and his friends were the only reason I stayed. Now...they're all gone."

The man continued to lie on the ground, unable to find a reason to get up. The ruined city was the quietest it had been in untold years, and man found the silence maddening.

* * *

AN: Hi! I don't really write about Pokemon, but when I saw Ultra Ruin and found out stuff about it, I decided to to write this small thing. I've been sitting on it for a month and I'm just going to upload it. Hope you like it.

Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
